Halfling
Halflings Race : Lightfoot Halfling Regions : Any human region, Lurien, Lightfoot Halfling The folk of Faerûn are more familiar with the lightfoot hin than with either of the other two subraces, primarily because the lightfoots are the most numerous and wid4ely traveled of all the halflings. Nearly every human community of any size larger than a village has at least a few halfling residents. When most Faerûnians think of halflings, the lightfoots are the people that most often leap to mind. Physical appearance Lightfoot halflings use the standard information for halflings based in the Player's Handbook 3.5. Outlook Lightfoot halflings may be the most common of all the subraces, but their behavior is also the most varied. It's impossible to describe the 'typical' lightfoot halfling because, much like humans, the race embodies individuals that are the absolute antithesis of one another. This diversity of behavior is mirrored in a diversity of outlooks: some halflings adopt views and beliefs about the world that are very close or even identical to whatever human community they happen to dwell in, while others retain distinctive points of view that separate them from the other races and groups (including other halflings). It's not uncommon to meet halflings who, beacuse they spend the greater part of their lives roaming from place to place, have outlooks that are amalgams of those multiple cultures and evironments. The aspect of the lightfoot outlook that most nonhalflings notice, however, is that they are they hin subrace that is most likely to wander out of an innate desire. It is not unknown for individual lightfoot halflings or even entire families to decide that, after living in the same place for decades, they want to move on to someplace else. Some learned folk speculate that the lightfoot hin experience a habitual need to see many different places and enjoy a variety of experiences. Other sages and loremasters wonder if the lightfoot penchant for the semi-nomadic lifestyle is socialized behabior, learned from centuries of practice. Those scholars theorize that the lightfoot hin who left Lurien because of the Ghostwar massacres were unable to find a new homeland that suited them as well, so they wandered. After so many hundreds of years of wanderings, the behavior is not natural to the lightfoot hin, or so this school of thought holds. Whatever the case, there's no denying that many lightfoot halflings seem determined to see a greal deal of Faerûn and have many interesting experiences during their lifetimes. Relations with other races Halflings tend to get along with everyone else. They are adept at fitting into a community of humans, elves, dwarves or gnomes and making themselves valuable and welcome. Since human societ changes after that the societies of the longer-lived races, it is human society that most frequently offers halflings opportunities to exploit, so halflings are most often found in or around human lands. Race : Strongheart Halflings Regions : Lurien, Strongheart Halfling The strongheart halflings are, like the ghostwise and lightfoot hin, native to Lurien. They trace their ancestry back to the same long-lost days as the other subraces, but unlike their cousins, the stronghearts elected to remain in their homeland following the events of the Hin Ghostwar. The legacy of Chand, the strongheart war chieftain who galvanized his tribe against the threat of the feral ghostwise, lives on today in a nation that both reinforces and defies many of the expectations nonhalflings have of this race. Physical appearance Stongheart halflings use the standard information for halflings based in the Player's Handbook 3.5. Outlook Prior to the Hin Ghostwar, the stronghearts were, like their brethren, mostly a nomadic hunter-gatherer people. During the centuries that followd that terrible conflict, however, the stronghearts gravitated toward a more agrarian-based lifestyle centered around permanent communities. But if the communities were stationary, the stronghearts were not, moving from established community to established community. This strange duality of nature, including a desire to move about freely with a liking for permanent structures and settlements, has produced some unudual outlooks among the stronghearts of Lurien. Their viewpoint stresses cooperation above all other traits, and the ability to work as a team is the most valued behavior in their land. Cooperation transcends many boundaries in Lurien, and even strangers of whom the locals are suspicious can earn themselves considerable credit and tolerance by demonstrating a willingness to cooperate. Relations with other races Halflings tend to get along with everyone else. They are adept at fitting into a community of humans, elves, dwarves or gnomes and making themselves valuable and welcome. Since human societ changes after that the societies of the longer-lived races, it is human society that most frequently offers halflings opportunities to exploit, so halflings are most often found in or around human lands. Taken from http://dalelandsbeyond.forumotion.com/t604-basic-racial-information